ALL MY LOVING
by Angeblich Schriftsteller
Summary: Edward y Bella se aman pero por ciertas circunstancias han tenido que separarse, Edward deja Bella con tanolo una promesa, "todo mi amor te enviare y prometo te seré fiel", para The Beatle Contest
1. Chapter 1

**A Beatle Contest**  
**Nombre de la historia: ****All my loving**  
**Nombre de la Autora: VAMPIRIC-OBSETION**  
**Pareja: Bella x Edward**  
**Número de palabras: 2.724**  
**Rating****/Advertencias: T/ es mi primer lemmon, si se le puede llamar así al que viene casi al final de la historia**

_**ALL MY LOVING**_

_"All my loving i will send to you, all my loving, darling i'll be true_  
_(Todo mi amor te enviaré Todo mi amor, cariño, te seré fiel)"_

_CUATRO AÑOS ATRÁS _

Me encontraba en el estacionamiento de la escuela esperando a que viniera Edward por mí, ¡Idiota, seguro se olvido que lo estoy esperando!, pero si es un verdadero idiota, como es que puedo estar completa y perdidamente enamorada por un idiota así que ni siquiera recuerda que debe llevarme, me las pagará ese idiota de…

-¿Bella, estás lista para irnos?- pregunto _esa_ aterciopelada voz, _su_ voz, la hermosa voz de mis fantasías

-si- fui tangente en mi respuesta, ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué puede retrasarse 30 minutos y dejarme aquí sola debajo de la lluvia en Forks?

-Bella, de verdad lo lamento, el profesor Banner, me pidió que le hiciera unos favores y no me pude negar, luego se me atravesó Tanya Delani en mi camino y no me dejaba venir contigo, esa…-suspiro mirándome con sus ojos esmeralda llenos de arrepentimiento- de verdad lo siento- musito pausadamente mientras continuaba con su vista fija en mi- para compensártelo te llevare a un lugar que es único y que se que nunca olvidaras- me dedico _esa sonrisita_ que me quita la respiración, a mí, y a todas las chicas del instituto, y chicos también, porque si, _su sonrisa torcida_ incluso hace que algunos _chicos suspiren_, es extraño, lo se, pero es que, Edward Cullen, es _endemoniadamente sexy y atractivo- _entonces, ¿Qué opinas de llevarte a ese lugar de ensueño?

Yo incapaz de articular palabra alguna únicamente asentí demostrándole que estaba bien hacer lo que el quería. Empezó conducid hacia las afueras del pueblo, después siguió la carretera hasta que detuvo el Volvo en una de las entradas al bosque; se bajó del auto y antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, el ya me estaba abriendo la puerta para que me bajara.

-ven, Bells, toma mi mano- me extendió su varonil mano y yo la tome con firmeza porque sinceramente confiaba ciegamente en él; me conducio entre árboles, ramas, caminos a desnivel y demás por lo que fue alrededor de media hora me soltó precipitadamente la mano, cosa que me molesto mucho.

-muy bien, Bella, aquí lo tienes- anuncio apartando unas ramas de nuestro camino, detrás de eso había un hermoso prado, parecía que los árboles los habían podado en forma asimétrica para que quedara ese perfecto circulo, con flores violetas y celeste saltando del pasto verde, una respiración junto a mi oído hizo que girara mi cabeza quedando a milímetros de la de Edward

-¿te gusta Bella?- hablo con dificultad y dándome su aliento en mi cara

-si, y mucho- yo le respondí con la misma dificultada perdida en su mar de color esmeralda

Ven, vamos-susurró muy cerca de mis labios al tiempo que me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba al centro del prado.

Estuvimos hablando de diversas cosas, como nuestra comida favorita, italiana por supuesto por parte de ambos, nuestro grupo favorito los Beatles, sinceramente como no amar a esos chicos, sus canciones, su ritmo, la letra de estas, Edward hasta me prometió pasarme todos los álbumes de ellos a CDs sin que se escuche ni una ralladura porque por desgracia yo ya ralle los míos; las horas fueron pasando poco a poco hasta que finalmente nos encontrábamos en la hora del crepúsculo, nos encontrábamos acostados boca arriba observando el cielo hundidos en un agradable silencio que rompió Edward.

-¿sabes?- pregunto incorporándose, negué con mi baza aún acostada sobre el suave césped- dicen que a los que se besan al atardecer les espero una vida sana y prospera- ante su comentario yo también me incorporé viéndolo con ojos de confusión

-¿a que viene tu comentario?-pregunte sin aguantare las dudas

-cierra los ojos-me ordeno con voz pausada; y yo tan obediente que soy hice lo que me dijo. Sentí un leve roce en mis labios, algo tímido, una, dos, tres veces, al cuarto roce de labios algo en mi me impulso hacia adelante estampando completamente mis labios con los de el, nuestras bocas se movían en sincronía, puso una mano en mi nuca y la otra en mi parte baja de la espalda, mientras yo enredaba mis dedos en su cabello, poco a poco fuimos acostándonos en la hierba verde del prado, con Edward enzima mío, sin que yo aguantase su cuerpo, el aire nos faltaba y Edward dejo de besar mis labios para besar mi cuello mientras mi respiración se regularizaba, aproveché este momento para saber que sucedía con nosotros en este preciso instante

-Edward- jadee cuando se separo de la piel de mi cuello y empecé a sentir su respiración en la parte que justo besaba- ¿Qué se supone que somos ahora?-pregunte sin rodeos, Edward levantó su vista esmeralda un poco oscura por el deseo, pero aún así se veía el cariño, la ternura y el amor en sus ojos

-bueno pues ahora- me beso en los labios- tu eres-beso-mi novia-beso- y no aceptaré un no por respuesta-me beso apasionadamente en los labios y luego se separo para oír mí respuesta, sonreí traviesamente

-soy tu novia- antes de que pudiera racionar lo tome del cuello y lo atraje nuevamente hacia mi, para volver a fundirnos en un beso igual o mas apasionado que el anterior, cuando el aire comenzaba a faltarnos nuevamente, me separe unos escasos centímetros de el- sería mejor que regresáramos a casa-el asintió dándome un corto beso en los labios, me ayudo a pararme y caminamos regreso al volvo.

Esa noche Edward Cullen se presento en mi casa como mi novio, y valla que se escuchaba y sentía tan bien.

* * *

_UN AÑO Y DOS MESES DESPUÉS_

-¡no puedo creer que al fin nos hayamos graduado!-le grite a mi novio al tiempo en que me le lanzaba al cuello para abrazarlo

-yo tampoco lo puedo creer, oye Bella, ¿a que universidad iras?-pregunto conmigo todavía en brazos

-a Darmounth- se tensó debajo mío- ¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿tu a cual iras?

-a Oxford-respondió cortante bajándome de sus brazos

-a, bueno pero no queda tan lejos- añadí golpeándole el hombro juguetonamente, el solo bajó mas la mirada

-no me quedo a este Oxford,- levanto la vista viéndome con sufrimiento-me voy al de Inglaterra, me dieron una beca-lo volví a abrazar pero esta vez el no me devolvió el abrazo

-Edward, eso es grandioso- me separé de el y tomé su rostro con ambas manos- míralo por el lado positivo, podrías ir en las vacaciones a Liverpool y comprarle a tu novia un lindo recuerdo de los Beatles-sonrío abiertamente ante mi comentario

-entonces…?no te importa estar a kilómetros de distancia de mí?- pregunto preocupado

-por supuesto que no- le di un corto beso en los labios- ¿sabes porque? –el negó su cabeza pegada a la mía- por que confío ciegamente en ti-me beso pausadamente en los labios

-gracias, yo también confío plenamente en ti y no te preocupes, no te fallaré, pero…te tengo otra mala noticia-lo mire a los ojos esperando una respuesta-mi vuelo sale mañana-susurró muy bajito, lo suficiente para que lo escuchara y me aferre mas a el.

* * *

_AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN EL AEROPUERTO_

-te voy a extrañar mucho, cariño-le dije con los ojos aguados hasta el tope

-Balla, antes de irme quisiera prometerte algo;"_Cierra los ojos y te besaré_

_Mañana te echaré de menos. Recuerda, que siempre te seré fiel. Y cuando esté lejos. Te escribiré cada día. Te enviaré todo mi amor"-_canto el pedacito de la canción que mas amo de los Beatles _"__All__ my __loving__",_ le dedique una sonrisa de sinceridad

-me lo prometes-insinúe mientras cerraba los ojos y lo abrazaba por el cuello, cuando sentí sus labios contra los míos no dude ni un instante en atraerlo más a mí y profundizar el beso, podía sentir como la gente que pasaba a nuestro lado se nos quedaba mirando, pero, sinceramente no me importaba, esta seria la última vez que estaría con el, hasta dentro los tres próximos años.

_-"pasajeros del vuelo 2200 con destino a Londres, Inglaterra, favor de tomar las puertas A4-A6"-_ese, aunque lo detestara era el vuelo de mi querido Edward, a regañadientes nos separamos y sentí como las lagrimas volvían a surgir en mis ojos

-ese es mi vuelo- dijo acariciándome con el pulgar la mejilla-, tengo que irme ya- me dio otro corto beso el los labios y desapareció por la puerta

* * *

_AHORA_

Ya habían pasado casi tres años en que no veía a Edward, a diario me llegaba una carta de el, en donde me contaba como era la escuela, que tal le iba, sus compañeros, los profesores, las materias, lo mucho que lo acosaban las chicas y en como las alejaba diciendo que estaba comprometido, había veces en que me llegaba a escribir hasta tres cartas por día y yo se las respondía todas, lo que me pareció extraña es que desde hace una semana no me había llegado ni una sola carta de parte de el. Y ahora me encontraba en mi apartamento con una de mis mejores amigas pero ella embarazada Rosalie.

-Bella, debes de salir, vivir al vida, tienes muchos pretendientes y tu te quedas aquí encerrada esperando a alguien que no estás segura de si va a volver…-no la deje terminar

-no te atrevas a decirlo, Rosalie, tal ves no lo entiendas pero yo confió plenamente en Edward y si no me ha escrito alguna razón ha de haber-rete viéndola con furia en los ojos

-yo te doy la razón, T-I-E-N-E-O-T-R-A- mi paciencia llego hasta aquí

-¡Rosalie, te aprecio mucho, pero si no puedes creer en el por lo menos una milésima de lo que creo yo será mejor que te ahorres tus comentarios!-se que tal vez gritarle a una embrazada no es algo que sea bueno, pero ya me había hartado de su actitud.

Esa noche me dormí pensando en los labios de Edward, como se curvaban hacia arriba formando una hermosa sonrisa, como con el más simple roce con mi piel lograba que templara de pies a cabeza, sus finos labios que tanto añoro cada día que pasa, su dulce aroma, el sabor de su boca; Rosalie estaba equivocada el me lo prometió, el me prometió que siempre me sería fiel, y se que creo en el, pero no puedo evitar dudar, lo extraño tanto que no se lo que pasa por mi cabeza; no se en que momento me quede dormida que el timbre de mi apartamento comenzó a sonar, perezosamente me levante de mi cama y abrí la puerta.

Lo único que pude sentir fue unos labios sobre los míos, pero no eran unos labios cualquiera, eran _sus_ labios, después de unos pocos segundos, le correspondí el beso de una manera arrebatadora y no era para menos, res años sin ellos, creí que se me caerían por falta de uso, me sujeto de las costillas, levantándome un poco para que pudiera enredar mis piernas en su cintura, después de eso dio dos pasos hacia delante para poder cerrar la puerta y recargarme en ella, sus labios fueron a mi cuello, mientras mis manos bajaban por la solapas de su camisa y lentamente desabrochaban los botones de su camisa, el metió sus manos por debajo de mi blusa acariciando mi espalda, después la agarro del dobladillo y comenzó a tirarla hacia arriba, para facilitarle el trabajo levante mis brazos.

-Edward, creo que seria mas prudente si fuéramos al cuarto-dije entre gemidos y jadeos por parte de ambos, se fue dando tumbos conmigo besando su cuello, tampoco se lo haría fácil, hasta que finalmente llegamos a la habitación, sin pensarlo dos veces le puso el seguro a la puerta.

Me recostó sobre la cama mientras besaba las entradas de mis senos y mi vientre, acariciando mis costados y muslos, tortuosamente me quito los jeans que traía, dejándome únicamente en brasier y pantaletas, lo tome del cuello y lo jale nuevamente hacia mi devorándome sus labio con ansias y deseos, en un acto improvisado lo gire quedando yo encima de el sentada sobre su cadera sintiendo su excitado sexo rozándose con el mío, en un movimiento lento y tortuoso le quite sus pantalones, que cada vez se hacían mas chicos; contemple su perfecto abdomen, repasándolo con mis manos y labios repetidas veces, de la nada me tomo por el estomago dándome vuelta y me arrebato el brasier de una y con la otra mano bajándome las pantaletas; yo, sin quedarme atrás le quite los boxers; y seguimos de está forma acariciándonos y besándonos, hasta que ya necesitaba la urgencia de tenerlo dentro de mi.

-Edward, por favor- suplique entre jadeos

-¿por favor que?- sonrío socarrón mientras seguía acariciando mis pechos

-hazme-gemido-tu-ya- la voz se me cortaba de tan excitada que estaba

-ya que me lo pides tan amablemente- accedió colocándose en mi entrada- pero antes de llevarme nuestra virginidad- dijo ¿nuestra?- tienes que acceder a otra cosa

-Edward- lo llame aún mas excitada por la situación- ¿es nuestra virginidad la que te llevaras?- el asintió, lo cual significaba que todo este tiempo si me fue fiel, pues yo sabía que Edward era virgen- ¿Qué es a lo que tengo que acceder para que dejes de torturarme?

-tienes que acceder a casarte conmigo en un mes exactamente- sus palabras salieron tan naturales de su boca que no me costo ningún trabajo responderle

-si, por supuesto que acepto casarme contigo-

-bien-sonrío traviesamente y me penetro de una

* * *

Esa sin duda fue la mejor noche de mi vida, ahora me encuentro en casa esperando a que mi maravilloso esposo llegue del trabajo con un enorme vientre de 8 meses de embarazo los mismos ocho meses que han pasado desde que hicimos el amor por primera vez. Al fin Edward cumplió su promesa pues después de nuestra boda, su regalo de el para mi, fueron todos los álbumes de los Beatles, pero aún hay una canción que siempre será nuestra canción, "All my loving"


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA CHICAS Y CHICOS SI LES PUEDO PEDIR UN FAVORZOTE PUEDEN VOTAR POR MI HISTORIA EN A BEATLES CONTEST EL PERFIL PARA VOTAR ES ESTE:

http:/ www. fanfictiion. net/ u / 24 16 95 4 (SIN LOS ESPACIOS)

PLISS!

PROMETO SUBIR PRONTO

BESSOS


End file.
